darkstalkersfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Morrigan Aensland/Frases
Darkstalkers thumb Ambas frases en español para las versiones Europea e Hispana del videojuego figuran aquí representadas fielmente como en aquellas versiones arcade originales. Vampire: The Night Warriors Night Warriors thumb Todas las frases en español para las versiones Europea e Hispana del videojuego figuran aquí representadas fielmente, con todos los mismos errores de traducción que aquellas versiones arcade originales. Vampire Hunter Vampire Savior thumb Los frases de victoria de Morrigan son en su mayoría consistentes entre las originales en japonés y sus adaptaciones occidentales, con sólo modificaciones para encajar en los límites de las letras, para hacerlas más en su personaje o que tuvieran más sentido en inglés (pero no seria el caso en español, donde son traducciones pobres de las frases para las versiones en inglés). Dos de sus frases no tienen un verdadero equivalente occidental y por lo tanto se reformularon: *"Ah honey. Is that all you got?" ("Ah, cariño, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?") *"I'll just be looking for your corpse." (Sólo estaré buscando tu cadáver.) Todas las frases en español para las versiones Europea e Hispana del videojuego figuran aquí representadas fielmente, con todos los mismos errores de traducción que aquellas versiones arcade originales. Notas * Las traducciones en inglés de las frases originales de Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3 fueron tomadas de Darkstalkers Graphic File. Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo thumb|150px Todas las frases en español para las versiones Europea e Hispana del videojuego figuran aquí representadas fielmente como en aquellas versiones arcade originales. Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix thumb|150px Aunque existe una versión Hispana del videojuego, la misma sin embargo todavía contiene todos sus diálogos en idioma inglés igual que las versiones para Asia y América del Norte.Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix (Hispanic 970904) Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes thumb Todas las frases en español para las versiones Europea e Hispana del videojuego figuran aquí representadas fielmente, con todos los mismos errores de traducción que aquellas versiones arcade originales. SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium thumb Este videojuego se distribuyó en occidente únicamente en idioma inglés, por lo cual no cuenta con frases oficiales en español para ambas versiones Europea y Americana. Capcom vs. SNK - Capcom vs. SNK 2 left|100px right|70px Este videojuego se distribuyó en occidente únicamente en idioma inglés, por lo cual no cuenta con frases oficiales en español para ambas la versión Europea y la versión Americana. Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars thumb|150px Este videojuego se distribuyó en occidente únicamente en idioma inglés, por lo cual no cuenta con frases oficiales en español para ambas la versión Europea y la versión Americana. Personajes específicos Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 thumb|200px Todas las frases en español para el videojuego figuran aquí representadas fielmente. Personajes específicos Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite thumb|200px Las actuaciones de voces para este videojuego son similares a las de anteriores títulos 3D de Capcom, donde el inglés es el único audio disponible. Esto puede cambiar en las revisiones posteriores del videojuego. *Las frases con * indican que también eran frases de victoria en el videojuego Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire. Selección de personaje Introducción/inicio Personajes específicos Provocación/burla Pose de victoria Frases de victoria Personajes específicos Referencias Navegación Categoría:Frases